


Once Upon a Time, There Existed Nothing and Everything

by magical mythical mishaps (osochan)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osochan/pseuds/magical%20mythical%20mishaps
Summary: Link can’t help but feel like he’s met Rhett somewhere before.





	Once Upon a Time, There Existed Nothing and Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: "[Order](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CetVGsV6g44) [Made](http://www.animelyrics.com/jpop/radwimps/oodaameido.htm)" - RADWIMPS

I don't remember when it happened. It's tough to really say when it felt like it happened before I became aware of time. If I'm feeling daring enough, perhaps I might say it felt like it happened before I existed. Whatever the case may be, it doesn't pardon the fact that the memory remains with me: extensive details of the event are deeply embedded in my brain. It's difficult to believe this actually happened since my vivid recollection is the only proof of its occurrence. It's even more difficult when the memory tends to fade out of existence completely for awhile before coming back.

Well, what is this event exactly? That's a question that haunted me the day I became capable of retaining information.

Nostalgia fills every inch of my being when I recall. I was surrounded by a white space that seemed to go on for miles. However I couldn't walk, much less move. It seemed as if I were stuck in some kind of limbo, barely touching the realm of existence. Who knows how long I’ve been there? It felt like forever, but at the same time as if only a second had passed. 

After an eternity or a moment, I had limbs and the ability to move at my leisure. There wasn’t much to see or much to do in this vast white room, but eventually I happened across a simple wooden table with a single chair accompanying it. I followed my gut and took the seat at the table. When I did, a set unfolded right before my eyes. Kitchen appliances appeared along with a man I have no recollection of, yet felt like I’ve known my whole life. He was very tall and wore modest clothing. Wearing anything more flashy would be too much in my opinion, since I thought that his hair, the color of beautiful, bountiful barley fields I’ve never seen, and the sea of green encapsulated in his irises stood out enough.

He approached me with a warm feeling present on his face that I couldn’t yet place and set down two kinds of bread in front of me on the table. One was a bag containing slim slices of soft, thin crust white bread, the other a bag of thicker sliced, sweet whole wheat bread. 

“I’ll give you the opportunity to look at your past or your future. Which will it be?” he asked, gesturing to white bread when saying ‘past’ and to the wheat bread when saying ‘future’.

I thought hard about this, weighing out my options. Seeing the future would give me an opportunity to see who I will become. I’ll be a step ahead always since I know what will happen and when it’ll happen. Whereas seeing the past would allow me to reflect upon my actions and improve myself by learning from my mistakes. The past won’t have anything new to offer, but what if I don’t like what the future holds for me? Both had their pros and cons, but I had to make a choice. 

“I want to see my past,” I decided with my newfound voice, pointing to the white bread.

The man made a face as he grabbed the bag of white bread, the other bag disappearing after I made up my mind. His eyes narrowed and his brows knit together, which in turn made me wonder what brought on that expression. 

Looking down at the bread in his hands, he spoke. “Usually people pick the future, you know. Don’t you wanna know what’ll happen to you?”

He didn’t really give me an opportunity to reply as he turned around and headed to the counter where a cutting board and some vegetables laid. I replied anyway, compelled by a hot feeling welling in my chest to have him understand my reasoning. “Well, I want to become a kinder person... A person who knows what memories are. If I have to give up knowledge of the future and the strength having that knowledge would give me to do so, then so be it.” And with that, I crossed my arms and rested them on the table, my eyes tracing the swirls in the wood.

I heard the rustling of drawers and things being pulled out of cabinets before I got a thoughtful hum in response. I swore I could hear a smile in his voice. “Guess you aren’t like most people, then. No shame in that.” Looking over, I saw him slicing vegetables and two slices of white bread sitting on a plate off to the side. “Had I been in your shoes, I’d choose the past too.”

My eyes went back to the table and the feeling left my chest to warm my cheeks. The table was soon obscured by the plate with freshly sliced vegetables now accompanying the bread. There were five different kinds of vegetables present, two slices of each sitting on the bread.

“So,” he started, bringing my attention back up to his face. “I’ll give you a pair of arms, legs, mouths, ears, eyes, and hearts. I think you’ll find that to your liking.” He ended his explanation with confidence and a smile. It was infectious, so I couldn’t help but smile too.

However, given a moment to think about the offer, I had to disagree. I didn’t need two mouths or two hearts. So I picked off a slice of tomato and set it off to the side on the plate. “No need for two mouths. One will suffice.”

“Huh,” was all I got in response. 

“Hear me out,” I quickly interjected, wanting to explain my decision again to raise his downcast eyes which I disliked. “Listen… It’s ‘cause I don’t want to fight with myself. I don’t want to go back on my word neither.” That caught his attention and he listened with curious eyes. “And, to be honest with you, I only want to kiss one person too.” 

The man seemed satisfied with my reasons and went back to the counter to retrieve two slices of meat. They were very generous slices: very thick and looked to be from the best part of a slab of roasted meat. “So, hearts.” He held the slices up for me to see, holding one slice in each hand. “I’ll give you two of ‘em, one for each side of your chest. Surely no complaints there, right?” Flashing another confident smile, he laid the meat on top of a slice of bread on the plate. 

“But I only need one.” I picked off a slice of meat, setting it next to the discarded slice of tomato. “I’m sorry for being really picky, but please hear me out again.” Looking at the saddened man, I pressed my hands together when I asked for forgiveness. 

Disappointed but open-minded, he let out a sigh and gestured for me to continue. 

“It’s so that I feel as if something’s missing from me when I’m alone. That when I find the one I belong with, the one who has my other heart… and when that person finds their missing heart in me, I’ll understand the meaning of the word ‘complete’ when our hearts beat together, filling in the empty space the other has in their chest.” The heat returned to my cheeks as my smile widened. “It’s really selfish, but it’s ‘cause… I don’t wanna live alone I guess.”

The man seemed to understand as he nodded, mirroring my smile. “Your person, your choice. No judgement here, brother.” His speech began to resemble how one would speak with someone close and when I recognized this, that feeling came back: the feeling that this man was very familiar. 

“Well, you’re almost done.” His voice and the sound of something heavy being set on the table drew my attention back to the present. “What we have left are tears. They’re not really essential to living, and many people choose to not have them ‘cause it’s a bother.” The man gestured to the tray he just sat down, which was filled with four containers sitting in a straight line. Each container held some kind of translucent liquid varying in color. “We have sweet, salty, sour, and spicy. What’ll it be? Or will you choose to omit tears entirely?” 

At first, I thought to get rid of tears completely. If it would mean less trouble in the future, that was good right? Apparently a lot of people thought that way. However, when I chose to ponder what these troubles were exactly, I grew uncertain. Emotions are life’s spices, and life would be pretty dry and bland without them right? So I thought that tears weren’t so bad.

“I’ll have sweet.” I pointed to the respective container. My response elicited an amused reaction from the man.

“Interesting... Why so?” He picked up the container and unscrewed the cap, dousing the vegetables and the meat with the sweet seasoning. 

“I guess…” I had to think a little bit about how to answer him. To be honest, I didn’t really know why I picked what I did. “Should I cry sad tears, it’ll remind me that I’ll recover and press on. If I cry happy tears, it’ll be a celebration of prevailing despite everything. Crying at all will teach me to treasure what I find dear and love with all my heart.” 

This time I didn’t get a reply. He put the container back in its place and pressed the two slices of bread and their toppings together to make a sandwich. The man then slid the plate closer to me before dusting his hands off to remove any breadcrumbs. 

“Well, everything’s been made to your liking.” I don’t know why tears started to stream down my cheeks when he spoke. “At least, I hope.” He laughed softly as he reached a hand out, wiping away my tears. 

When my tears stopped and I opened my mouth to ask one last question, the warmth his hand on my cheek supplied had vanished as did the rest of him. The kitchen disappeared as well, and what remained was the table, the chair, the sandwich he’d made, and myself. Picking up the sandwich, the question died on my tongue as I took a bite. 

What did I want to ask him? Well… I wanted to ask if we had met somewhere before.

 

 

 

Your name is Link, and for some reason you’ve always felt like a part of you was missing.

His name is Rhett, and he confessed to feeling the same way until he met you.

The strange thing is when he enjoys the sandwich you split with him because he forgot to bring lunch that day, happily eating the tomatoes you don’t like and sharing half the meat that you did like, you finally understand.

Because you also feel complete after meeting him.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic for these two! and my first ever songfic, haha. it's pretty linear and strictly follows the lyrics and the music video (somewhat), but i thought they fit pretty well with the lyrics.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
